


Hey, How are you?

by crypticseal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticseal/pseuds/crypticseal
Summary: Lance was too drunk to notice the guy’s blush and proceeded to ask him, “Hey, how are you?” in the most sultry voice possible.The guy simply stared back at him for a couple seconds before he blurted out, “GAY.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Hey, How are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr and now can’t seem to find. I’m trying out writing, let me know what you think :)

College was not going as planned. Lance had expected to be the life of the party. He was, until nobody remembered him the morning after. But that didn’t stop him from trying again and again. 

Like now, he was surrounded by girls at this frat house party. It was almost the end of the semester and Lance decided he should celebrate. The only problem was that guy was here. You know, the guy he’s had a crush on for the longest time and can’t even remember his name. But damn, did he look hot in a pony tail illuminated by the strobe lights right now. 

Even being surrounded by hot girls, he couldn’t stop himself from glancing over a couple times, hoping to capture his attention. Of course the guy kept to himself, sipping from his solo cup in the corner. Ugh, how can he be so pretentious acting all cool like that. 

It wasn’t until Lance had downed a few shots he decided to walk over. He may have stumbled a little on the way, but that’s irrelevant. Lance was too drunk to notice the guy’s blush and proceeded to ask him, “Hey, how are you?” in the most sultry voice possible. 

The guy simply stared back at him for a couple seconds before he blurted out, “GAY.” He slapped his hand over mouth the second he said it. Fortunately the music was too loud for anyone to notice. 

Lance was taken by surprise and had no idea how to answer. “Um, cool?” 

“Uh, I have to go now” He scampered off before Lance could even get his name. 

“Wait!” Lance tried to follow him, but he disappeared into the crowd. Before Lance knew it the girls were back and he just lost his chance at talking to the guy he’s totally not been secretly pining after. 

***

It was the following week when Keith had finally finished his last exam. He didn’t feel too confident, but his grades were pretty good in that class. There was nothing to worry about. He told Shiro he would meet up with them later. He wanted to go back to his dorm to relax for a little bit. 

That was until he saw Lance. He’s been his crush since freshman year. He thought he was being obvious with all the looks he gave him, but apparently Lance was just oblivious. 

Lance finally talked to him at that party he didn’t even want to be at. He was totally unprepared for him to say something to him that wasn’t an insult. When he actually started to flirt, Keith didn’t know what to say. So he ran off before he could combust into flames and die of embarrassment. 

As soon as he saw Lance walk out of these building with Hunk and Pidge, he turned around and started speed walking. Eventually Lance caught sight of him and yelled out, “Hey! Wait up!”

Keith stopped dead in his tracks undecided about whether he should continue to walk away or confront his crush. He took too long to decide because before he knew it, Lance was right in front of him. 

“I never actually got your name”

“Oh, it’s Keith, and you’re Lance right?” Keith asked

“Yeah! Would you be interested in accompanying me to graduation?”

Keith’s brows furrowed as he said “Don’t we all go to graduation together?” 

“Um- I meant like. If you want-if you want to go somewhere after, maybe?” Lance fumbled over his words. 

Keith’s eyes widened and a flush appeared on his cheeks as he stuttered out “Oh! Yeah, I-I would love to” 

Hunk and Pidge snickered from the tree they were hiding behind. Lance sent them a glare and turned back to Keith. He smiled to himself as Lance responded with “Why don’t you stop at that coffee shop, I heard there’s an exceptional gentleman that works there”

“Oh yeah, I wonder if he looks as fine as you” Keith teased.

Lance’s cheeked turned solid red as Keith chuckled. “Hand me your phone so I can give you my number.” 

Lance handed his phone over and Keith gave it back after a couple seconds. “Don’t be afraid to text me, yeah?” Keith winked and slowly walked away. Lance stood there flustered until Hunk and Pidge cane over. 

“Since when does Keith like you?” Joked Pidge. 

“Come on let’s go, I wanna celebrate that I’m one step closer to finishing this nightmare called college.” Lance said.

Later that night Keith’s phone lit up with ‘Hey how are you?’ Keith texted back ‘Shut up’ with an eye roll and a contented smile. Maybe those four years were worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction, let me know what you think. Leave suggestions for other stuff I should write. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
